A Arte de Costurar
thumb|355px|Rarity usando a sua magia em A Arte de Costurar. (Art of the Dress ou Rarity's Dressmaking Song, na versão original) é uma canção do episódio Feita para o Sucesso. Nela, a Rarity canta enquanto costura os vestidos das suas amigas Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy e Rainbow Dash para o Grande Baile Galopante. O tempo de duração da canção combinado com o da sua reprise faz com que esta seja a canção mais longa de toda a série. Uma versão em karaokê da primeira parte da canção está disponível na página oficial da série no site do Discovery Kids, com o nome "A Arte de se Vestir". __TOC__ Letra }|canção|:Rarity ::Fio por fio, costurando tudo ::O vestido de Twilight, eu garanto, vai ser lindo ::Pois o colorido é demais ::Tenho que saber o que fazer ::Tem que fazer e acontecer ::Porque o vestido de Twilight ::Mais bonito tem que ser ::Passo a passo, vendo os detalhes ::Ajeitar, pois o ponto pode até salvar ::Isso é para que não fique mal ::Pois ela odeia ser formal ::Eu tenho tudo em minha mente ::Eu tenho que deixá-la bem contente ::É o vestido de Applejack ::Costurar é fácil, para a Pinkie Pie ::É sempre cor de rosa ::E para a Fluttershy, ::[para a '''Opalência']'' Que é isso? :Opalência: mia :Rarity ::Misturar cores é tão chique ::É só unir, lindo vai ficar ::Você vai até perder a voz ::Tudo é tão bonito e entre nós ::Não é tão difícil de fazer ::Basta ter vontade e querer ::De tudo aprender ::Recortar, costurar ::Um vestido criar ::E depois de provar ::Bem feliz vai ficar ::Adoro costurar}} Reprise }|reprise|:Twilight Sparkle: As estrelas do meu cinto têm que ser tecnicamente precisas. Órion tem três estrelas no Cinto, não quatro. :Rarity ::Ponto por ponto, costurando tudo ::O prazo termina, e o cliente sempre tem razão ::Até a meia-noite estará pronto ::E perfeito tudo tem que estar ::Pinkie Pie, as cores não são essas ::Espere até ver o sol brilhar ::Estamos costurando tudo! :Pinkie Pie: Não acha que o meu vestido ficaria mais com a minha cara com uns pirulitos? :Rarity: Bom, eu acho... :Pinkie Pie: Balões? :Rarity: Bom... :Pinkie Pie: Então faça! :Rarity ::Hora a hora, mais uma troca ::Estamos costurando, é tão bom ::Fluttershy, eu vou te ajudar ::Rainbow Dash, não vá se atrapalhar ::Não esqueça que a roupa de Applejack ::Tem que ficar linda a brilhar! ::Fazer vestido, não é fácil não ::Todo cliente pede ::E nós temos que fazer uma completa revisão :Twilight Sparkle: Esta constelação é a do Cão Maior, não a do Menor. :Fluttershy: Alta costura Francesa, por favor. :Rarity: Hm, agh... :Applejack: E se chover? :Rarity: Uhm? :Applejack: Ah, galochas! :Rarity: suspira :Pinkie Pie: Mais balões! Não, tem balões demais. :Rarity: suspira :Pinkie Pie: Mais doces! Não, menos doces. Espera, eu já sei. Fitas! :Rarity: Mais fitas? :Pinkie Pie: O vestido é de quem? :Rarity: Que seja, fitas. :Rainbow Dash: Quê que é? :Rarity: Não vai dizer pra mudar alguma coisa também? :Rainbow Dash: Não, eu só quero que o meu vestido seja legal. :Rarity: Você não gosta da cor? :Rainbow Dash: A cor tá boa, só deixa ele mais legal? :Rarity: Não gosta do modelo? :Rainbow Dash: Não, o modelo tá legal, mas cê podia deixar ele ainda mais... legal. Precisa ficar uns vinte por cento mais legal. :Pie ::Eu me sinto um pouco indecisa :Dash ::Isso é o que chamamos indecisão :Sparkle ::Tem que ter estilo e equilíbrio :Fluttershy ::Ter uma boa apresentação :Applejack ::Temos que fazer com lealdade :Todas ::Essa tem que ser nossa verdade :Rarity ::Superar a intimidação ::Fazer uma grande apresentação! ::Corte aqui, corte lá ::Anca, rabo e quadril ::Passe aqui, passe lá ::Fio por fio, e assim, ::É a arte de costurar!}} en:Art of the Dress de:Art of the Dress es:Es Arte un Vestido Hacer fr:L'Art de la mode it:L'Arte del Buon Cucir ja:ラリティの歌 pl:Art of the Dress ru:Искусство шитья sv:Art of the Dress Categoria:Canções da 1ª temporada Categoria:Canções